West Ninjago High (Modern Lloyd x Reader)
by BlackNeko867
Summary: Y/n was enrolled into West Ninjago High out of the Blue. Her messed up father decided to transfer her there right smackdab in the middle of the school year. On her first day, she runs into a couple of mysterious men. Or rather...childish peoples. Y/n seems to have caught the eye of a certain blonde boy though.
1. Chapter 1

The soft pitter patter of the rain was like music to your ears. You could listen to it all day, but nope! You had to go cook, clean, do laundry for your father. A drunk idiot. It was pure torture to you. It may no sound bad, but he gave you a good beating if you did not do as told. You were to slave of the master. The servant of the Earl. The Peasant to the King. You hated him with your whole heart, but you couldn't legally leave home until 18...

While in the middle of a perfectly good school dare (rare for you) your dad pulled you out of school. You climbed into his car quickly, the smell of alcohol hitting your nose straight on made you want to puke, but buckled in anyways. He sloppily opened his door and climbed in while holding a swaying bottle of beer.

"Father, why did you pull me out of school like this?" You questioned, trying not to sound to mad. You looked around at his car and wow...it had a ton more beer bottles then you've ever seen in your life before. You pondered, how he was not in jail by now...but then again..he always drove straighter while drunk. Your father was backwards and a little bonkers in the head. Wait. Little is an understatement..

"Well sweetie, I've enrolled you into a new schooollll!" He said with a slurred speech. You just looked at him in disbelief. You absolutely could not, under any circumstances transfer to a new school! Your friends were all here! They helped you control...it!

"What!? Y-you cant! No! I-I absolutely refuse! You cannot make me do this! No! Just n-" Your sentence got cut short as his hand connected to your face with a SMACK. You stared at him angrily. This was normal, but never and fun. "Fine." For the rest of the ride home, you bit your tongue back to keep from saying any sharp witted comments that would set off the ticking bomb sitting next to you. Once you reached home, you hurried to the kitchen to escape your father. He never entered the kitchen. Ever. He believed it was only the woman's job to do the cooking and cleaning and blah blah blah. To much of your disappointment, he had however, came in here...early that is, but only to pile up his massive amount of dirty dishes. Oh how you hated him now.

"School...new school! That's terrific! Perfectly fine! Yep! Just...crash big news onto me! Sure, I'm positively fine with this!" You angrily ranted to yourself as you furiously scrubbed the plate caked in spaghetti sauce. After a long few hours, of dish cleaning and cooking, you headed up to your room. At this point in life, you refused to eat downstairs with your father, let alone be in the same room at all. Once your reached your door, you found a uniform hanging on you door. 'Hey...isn't West Ninjago High a public highschool?' You wondered, then carefully looked at the sewn patch of your sweater. 'Hm...I guess not...' Well, whatever it was, you were not looking forward to this new school ordeal.

~Morninggg~

"-Yaaawwwnnn- Ahh! I gotta get ready!" You panicked as it was already 6:30am. You had to get yourself ready, then cook a meal for your dad for both breakfast and lunch, and then get to school by 7am. You knew it, today was just your Doomsday. Okay, so that may be a bit harsh, but then again..

It was a miracle! You had made it! Just as the bell rang for school to start, you had made it into the school. 'Wow...this is fancy...Academy style..but...why isn't it in the name?' After thinking the question, you realized something. Your brain thought of too many questions...

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Someone hissed as you accidentally walked into a tall, strong figure. A little scared, you managed to look up, examining his every feature, his emerald eyes, pale blonde hair, skinny, but sturdy looking figure. After a few seconds, you regained your composure and snapped. "Maybe watch where your going instead. " You shot back icily. Wasn't as harsh as you wished for it to be, but you thought your icy tone would be more than enough. You saw his hard stare falter a bit in surprise, but only for a split second. He just gave you a hard glare that pierced right through your sould then left. 'Wow...I can already tell this is gonna be one weird year...' You shook your head and continued down the hall.

"Excuse me! Ah so sorry! Forgive me! Pardon! AHHH WATCH OUT MISS!" Someone yelled while bolting down the hallways, and finally crashing into you. This time, it wasn't your fault. As you fell to the ground, you saw his papers and books fly everywhere. As you landed on the ground, or so you thought was the ground, you hit a warm, strong torso? What...oh no oh no oh no! Why did you have to be such an embarrassing person!? You internally scolded yourself, not realizing you were doing a push up over his blushing figure.

"Crap! I'm sorry Mister!" You apologetically looked at him, trying to show no embarrassment as he seemed to already be failing at it. As he looked for the right words, you started gathering up his messy papers and book into a neat pile. He started blushing an even darker pink, soon turning red. "Um..Mister...are you alright? You look really red...do you have a fever?!" You quickly checked his forehead for a fever, then sighed seeing as there was none. He was just simply embarrassed...or nervous...you weren't really sure. Considering what just happened. Today certainly was not your lucky day anyways.

"O-oh no, I mean yes! Yes , the weather is oka-...crap...sorry! Yes, I am okay! Everything is good! Thank you very much!" He smiled nervously. From his impression, you could tell that he wasn't very good with girls...at all. "I-I'm am ice! I mean Zane! Craaaap sorry for wasting much of your precious education time! I must be going so I'm not any later to class! See you around!" He frantically yelled as he dashed off again while yelling different pardons and excuse me's. "Wait..I...Crap well..." You had wanted to ask for the emerald eye's name and...how to get to your first class. "Nice to meet you Zane." You whispered to no one in particular.

*Class*

Somehow, you had managed to make it to class on time, actually, 5 minutes early. So you hummed to yourself and sat down, preparing a pencil and notebook. This was the class on 'The History of Ninjago'. Quite boring you thought. Looking around the classroom, you noticed the students slowly filling in. A few of the guys caught your eyes though. WAIT NOT IN A ROMANTIC WAYYY. You kind of mentally freaked out. You saw the guy from earlier with the books and paper. Pale skin, ice blue eyes, a pale blue armband, and almost snow white hair. Another guy game in behind him well, looked like he was nagging him for something. He had spiky brown hair, amber eyes, this guy wore a red armband-he's not the leader!-. Next, two bickering guys walked in, each in a choke hold...the one had royal blue eyes and smoothed brown hair, with an electric blue armband. Lastly...the second bickering guy...he was actually kinda short for the age, he had longish jet black hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a black armband, which was barely noticeable on the black blazer.

"Ahem...May I sit here?" You heard a cool voice say.

"Yeah sure." You simply replied without looking up. The ask-er stared at you in interest. You stood up to him, and plain out rude really. Boy were you going to get a surprise once you looked over though. As soon as he thought that, you looked over with surprise written all over your face. He smirked with satisfaction, this was going to be the best year ever. Your look of surprise, quickly turned into a glare, then confusion. 'Why would he want to sit here?' You pondered.

"Hm...Uh...who are you?" You asked politely.

"Me?," He turned his head around and looked in your direction,"why I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord..Sensei Garmadon. Evilest in school! Heheh..." He chuckled to himself a little. It sounded lonely though, you observed. "Hm..but you're just a simple commoner, so I might just leave you alone..." Smirking, he turned back to the front of the room.

Too clouded by anger, you forgot about his lonely laugh,"HEY! Who are you callin' a commoner, snake boy!?" You weren't really sure of an insult name, but you glanced at his tie that had a snake on it.

"Simply you." He replied. GRAHH He was getting on your nerves, such a childish teenager...You were beginning to hate this guy a lot.

*Lloyd's POV*

'This new girl is so...interesting...stands up for herself...has the worst comebacks ever, and isn't afraid of m- wait! I _want_ her to be afraid of me! Th-that's right! I am Lloyd Garmadon! Son of...L-Lord Garmadon! Most feared boy.' I sighed as I tried to convince myself of this. I will definitely be in denial of this!

'Snake boy..hm.." I muttered under my breath. I was indeed, very interested...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So...review maybe? I don't...don't know how this is gonna go...I feel like I'm writing Lloyd kind of like Draco Malfoy...hm...well..that's probably just my opinion!**

 **I'm not the smartest author...because..well I don't proofread it...I sometimes will...but it's just annoying to replace chapters here..so...I apologize for spelling and grammer and random word mistakes!**

 **Different note! If you want more Ninjago fanfics with other ninja! Go check out my other story!**

 **"Ninjago: You are in it!"**

 **Thanks!~**

* * *

'Please! Get me out of this class!' You silently prayed for the bell to ring. As you thought earlier, quite a boring class. The only thing worst then the class, was a certain SOMEONE repeatedly poking your arm. He continued to do so, he found satisfaction in doing this. Your shoulders were tensing up even more and your stare turned into a glare that could kill.

*RING*RING*RING*

"Yes!" You cheered and packed up your notes and other class items needed, "Lloyd! What the frick!? Stop effen poking me!" That was the last nerve. You were so furious at him, that you just gave him the silent treatment and stormed out of class. He smirked, very, _very,_ satisfied. Lloyd soon heard multiple foot steps coming towards him and he quickly spun around.

"What?" He snarled at the four boys. The blue one coward in fear behind the red one. Kai got angry and punched him in the gut, scolding him for cowering. Zane just stood there staring at Lloyd blankly, or in thought. Lloyd couldn't read emotions too well yet. "Ehem...did you need something?" He growled, getting very annoyed by the bunch. They looked like a bunch of idiots, standing there, staring at him...

"Ah! Apologies Garmadon." Zane replied formally. Lloyd glared.

"Why you suddenly so kind and friendly towards a girl?" Cole asked, folding his arms over his chest. Lloyd sighed, then rolled his eyes and walked away from them, clearly annoyed. The four boys just gave an odd look to each other. 'Lloyd...he changed...in one class period!? No...rude comment...huh'

Quickly scanning the doors, you looked for your next class period, already bored just thinking about it. Soon, a strong wave of perfume came to your nose. You scrunched your nose up in disgust, and turned around to see what it was...more like a _who,_ but to be honest, you didn't really care for it. Your eyes were soon met with a new pair of eyes, a sapphire blue pair. The thing had long, shiny brown hair, tightly pulled back into a high ponytail, with the exception of her bangs hanging out the front. She wore the usual school uniform, only her skirt was a bit short, and she didn't wear the knee high socks. On her neck was a pink scarf, too many sparkles really, lastly black heels that made her two inches taller. Of course, not part of the uniform. You could already stereotype her as what she'd be called, a popular girl.

Oh, how much you loathed them! They always tried to change your appearance, saying "Y/n! You really have potential! Come on! Just this once! Please?" Then they'd frown, giving you the best puppy dog eyes they could muster up. Really though, puppy dog eyes just looked...weird and kinda stupid to you. They had no effect on you whatsoever. You didn't want to make more (annoying) enemies the very first day, so you put on a smile and held your hand out to greet her.

"Hi! I'm Y/n! How are you? And no you can't dress me up." You greeted with a fake smile.

"Hm, I'm Sarah Bramblewood! Only from the line of the most richest families! Aww, you're so cute." She cooed the last part as you face contorted to irritation. You quickly regained your smile again.

"Well! See you later!" You 'happily' waved and walked off. Then you remembered, you still hadn't found your class. So you sucked up your anger, and put that prize winning 'genuine' smile again. "Sorry to be a bother, but where is this class?"

"Oh? Hey! We're in the same class! Just follow me!" She happily said, then sashayed to the classroom. "Welcome!" You looked around, then realized, HE was in your class again. Lloyd smirked at you, again, then evilly glared. You may or may not have backed off a little, but then something definitely caught you attention. Sarah skipped over to Lloyd's desk and sat down on it, trying to show her legs off. Lloyd showed nothing but annoyance, with a fake smile.

"Hey Sarah..." Lloyd said 'sweetly'. His voice obviously dripping with venom.

"Hey Lloydieee!" She squealed. 'Ah...one of the many fools, hopelessly in love.' You thought while sighing. You went up to the teacher asking where your seat was, she told you it was next to...Sarah...of course...'Oh teachers! My all time favorite people! Please put me next to the most annoying people in the school!' You thought sarcastically. You took your seat next to the giggling Sarah. She kept stealing glances at Lloyd, enthusiastically waving.

"That's my boyfriend!" She whispered joyfully..a bit too joyfully," Isn't he the cutest? wait! Don't answer that! I don't want to have to kill you! But anyways! He's the richest, most hottest boy in the school! His father is..um...strange..but Lloyd's just gorgeous!" She stared dreamily at him for the rest of the class period. By the end of the period, you had managed to at least finish the homework. Then by the end of the school day...you were still loaded with tons of homework. Yay...go school...this'll be one long year...  
(I know it's rushed)

*A Week Later*-during Homeroom-

"Hey Zane! Did I do this math problem right?" You shoved your math homework in his face. He jumped back a little surprised and a yelp.

"Ahaha...yeah! Great job Y/n!" Zane smiled and clapped lightly as you smiled triumphantly. Over the past week of school, you had managed to befriend the "Elemental Ninja", but still had no fricking clue what the heck it even meant. They refused to tell you, but said you had potential...and that you were in training. Still, you had no idea what that meant. Sarah kept trying to be your friend, but you weren't as interested as she was. Something she would say to try and convince you would be 'Oh Y/n! Won't you be my friend? Pleeease! I need someone to rant to! I mean...I just love Lloyd so much! And nneeed to talk about it!' That sounded awful...you weren't the girly type...or one to be liking boys like that.

"Thanks! Time to head to class...um..what class? Right! The History of Ninjago! Yes!..Wait...ugh...actually that's a terrible class...but at least it's by Misako!" You argued against yourself while Zane looked to you worriedly. After you didn't stop debating against yourself, you felt a prod on your back and jumped. "Eh!?"

"Y/n...class?" Zane asked while picking up his books and papers. Your mouth formed an O and you quickly scurried off to Ninjago History. Zane laughed, but it quickly ended as the bell rang once more, then he bolted off, of course, late for class again.

You finally arrived in class and sat down, just about out of breath.

"So..the lioness has finally arrived." Lloyd snickered at you.

"Shut your mouth Garmadon." You snarled, suddenly not in the mood to talk.

"Hey! You shut your mouth...um...Snail!" Sarah shouted at you trying to defend her oh so dreamy 'boyfriend'. Lloyd rolled his eyes at the lame comeback.

"Uh...Sarah, you did it wrong..that...was..that was just pathetic." You face palmed and Sarah pouted. Sarah suddenly jumped as your head snapped to the black board. Misako tapped her foot impatiently for the students to quiet down.

"Students, today we will be learning about! The Great Devourer..." You kind of zoned out again, but still took notes anyways, not really sure what you were writing. Although, whatever it was you _were_ writing, it always seemed to be correct. Your family had a weird habit...doing things better when doing something you shouldn't be doing. It was from your great great great great great great grandfather, on your mom's side of the family. He was a very intelligent man, and he could solve just about any math problem...except..he had to be sitting in a tree. He had always been attracted to trees. So one school day, way back when, he opened one of the classroom windows and climbed onto the tree. His teacher had just come back into the room and spotted him. When he went to go scold him, the teacher saw that he had done every single problem correct, even the whole mathbook. His name, Levi Dorlorev. Your father had told you that his name once meant something, that if you switched the letters around it would create a bad name. He was just a doomed soul, but then, things happened and your father became an alcoholic and never told you what it really spelled. (I'm sure you Ninjago fans are smart enough to figure it out...comment the name if you understand it!).

You smiled at the memory, the happy times. Lloyd just looked at you funny, but went back to his note taking anyways.

"Alright kids! See you tomorrow! No homework for tomorrow!" Misako yelled as students quickly ran to escape the dreaded class.

"Hey filthy commoner...how did you manage to make it into a school like this? From your clothes...your obviously not rich..." Lloyd remarked, quite rudely I might add.

"Well...I!...I..what? I thought that this was a public school..." You were soon questioning this yourself.

"Nope...it's an academy..but for some reason they never felt like putting it in the name." Lloyd explained annoyed. You shrugged, then pushed past him to leave.

"I'll see if I can ask my dad when I get home.." You sighed. Time for math!

* * *

Yay! Second chapter...don't worry! If it felt slow, I have much more I plan to write, but I want to write when I have more time...this should be good enough for now^-^

See ya!

Comment maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**HIiiiiiiii...I'm back sorry I keep randomly leaving...**

 **blahhhhhh but I'm ready to type now...this will might go up onto Wattpad because I can access wattpad app from school..then type it there :P**

A/n: Ummmm wellll...this middle section could be counted as a bit depressing and a bit of track of where the heck I'm going with this story...so...read at your own risk?

* * *

'Okay..so..enough of school, that now that I'm home, I can finally ask my dad why I even got into this ...school...' You trotted in the door, happy at first to be away from that school, but the irritated now that you were in your house again. You groaned, then slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Heyy..dad? Whyyy did you put me in this "Academy"? And how did I get in?" You cautiously asked as he slowly stood up, wobbling a bit.

"Well honeyyy...you're a fricking geniusss annnnd...yourrr principal callled annnnd...you're smart..." He stated slowly, his eyes kind of had a glassy haze over them...'Maybe he was crying again...' Your mind had to process this info for a few seconds. "Okay..." You slowly said, then darted up stairs, yelling along the way ," BY THE WAY FATHER, I GOT SOME MCDONALDS FOOD FOR YOU FOR DINNNERR." You just didn't want to cook..

-Y/n's note to Y/n- Here's the sad(?) part-

"Okay, hi! Yes you! I'm you talking to you, yes the reader. This is Y/n, talking to Y/n, do I have yet to explain why I live with my father and have no mother? Yes? It's really quite sad actually... Well okay, since ummm Imma call you Y/n.1 and I'm Y/n.2 okay? Well...let's see...let's flashback, 'cause I'm assuming you don't know?"

"Y/nnnn sweetie! Come on! You're going to be late for your first day of high school! 9th grade honey! You're so grown up!" Your mother beamed at the sight of you all 'grown up'. You smiled at her, and twirled in your black skirt, knee high socks, ankle boots, and (whatever top you want).

"Mommm, thanks, but we won't be late! Promise! The bus isn't even here yet and all I have to do is walk down our driveway.." You pursed your lips and folded your arms over your chest.

"Oh honey, no need to be like that! I'll drive you myself!" She cheered and grabbed her car keys.

"Mother, the doctor said no driving! Come on! I'm taking the bus and you can't stop me!" You yelled as you ran out the front door, down to the bus that had just arrived. 'Ah...my mom is going to get into even more trouble...' You thought as you anime sweat dropped. -What happened to your mother, was, she was playing baseball by herself, and managed to hit herself with the baseball...hard enough so that she was knocked out with a concussion...She's a very clumsy person...and going half blind every few minutes, the. passing out didn't help, so far she has lost her balance...um...to many times to count ...- As you hopped on the bus, you saw your best friend, Yuumi, she was a short sweet girl, but don't let her innocent looks fool you, she has a dark soul...she's more...punk, gothic lolita girl...

"Hey Yuumi! How are you?" You asked as you plopped down next to her. She just shrugged and slumped into the seat. "Not up for school today huh..." She shook her head no which made the heart on her choker swing back and forth. Oh yes, Yuumi doesn't talk much, unless really needed. "Hm...well look's like we are here!" You shot up out of your seat and dashed out the bus. Yuumi quickly following.

"Ah...it's raining Y/n-chan..." Yuumi stated with a serious tone. For some reason Yuumi always adds "chan" to the end of your name...you didn't quite get why, but maybe it's because she's from Japan? You glanced out the window only to see dark gray clouds and rain pouring down. This was soothing to you, the strong, continuous beating of the rain...

For the remainder of homeroom, you blanked out and didn't even hear your name when you got called down to the office by your teacher.  
"Y/n-chan..." Yuumi tugged at your sleeve," you got called down to the office..."  
"Ah! Right!" You sprang up and rushed down to the office. 'I wonder what the office wants?...' As you reached for the door handle of the office, your hesitated for split second, then slowly opened the door. Worried thoughts came rushing to your mind as you saw your father sitting in a chair with tears coming down his face, so you looked to the staff members in the office and they all had sad faces. 'What the heck is happening?' You looked back to your dad yet again, for an explanation this time.

"D-Dad..what's wrong?"  
"Sweetie...honey...thank goodness you're not hurt!" He came rushing up to you and tightly bear hugged you.  
"I-I don't get it, is something wrong? Wheres mom? Why isn,t she here? Why is it inly you? Why are tears on y-" "Y/n...mom...she's..." His eyes filled with more tears again, and you just stared at him, waiting for the end of the response, but in your mind, your brain was already connecting the dots. The brim of your eyes starting tearing up and you hugged him back, now full blown crying. You and your dad were slowly ushered out to his car.  
"Father...please...tell me..wh..what happened.." You wiped your sleeve across your face attempting to dry the tears away.

"Y/n...mom..was d-d-driving..and..she...she...fell unconscious..then a truck came barreling down the road...then..she...she was gone...life taken at that very second...no time to think..." Your father had more tears coming down his face as he put his head against his steering wheel. After that point, you're not very sure what happened after that...but that's how most of it went down..

-Okay, it's over-

Once you headed back downstairs to go out and do some grocery shopping, your dad had been crying, and he used a load of tissues...better add that to your list! You hurried out the door, eager to escape.

-At the store-

"Ahh...sweet..sweet...half freedom..." You sighed as you stepped into the grocery store, only to bump into a tall figure.

"Heh...look who we have here..." Your eyes traveled up to meet a pair of emerald green eyes," so...watcha doing here?"

"That's none of your business Lloyd, but if you were smart, this is a grocery store, what do you think people do when they come here?" you snapped a bit a him," so what are _you_ doing here?" His confident look faltered a bit as if he were hiding something, but didn't dare admit anything.

"Duh..I'm grocery shopping for candy..." He kinda trailed off while looking down at his bag of candy. You just rolled your eyes and pushed past him. A few seconds later you heard foot steps behind you. Panicking, your fastened your pace, but no luck, they wouldn't stop. Finally gathering up the courage to look behind you, you twirled around on your foot and was smacked down to the floor landing on your butt by none other than your favorite person, Lloyd. Oh joy. He cackled a bit as you fell, but offered his hand to help you up. You smacked away his hand and got up yourself, brushing off the imaginary dust from your clothes.

"Mister, what do you want with me?"

"Why I just want to follow you, am I not allowed to?"

"No! It's creepy!"

"Hmph, well suit yourself!"

You growled as Lloyd walked off with a confident strut, but as he thought he was out of eye view, he slouched a bit and looked down, mind wandering into space a bit. Grumbling, you got back to your shopping, hoping not to run into any other pesky peers, thankfully, you didn't.

Ahhh...soon my friends...I'll start getting more into some Lloyd x reader stuff! This is mostly a background chapter for your person...explaining how things ended up the way that did...and..what not...anywho...have a good day! I wanna update again soon, but of course...I can't make any promises about that, this is one of the rare times that I can get to sit down peacefully and write on the laptop. My family shares one and I hate writing this out on my iPad...so...i get more accomplished when on a computer of some sort...well I've gone on long enough ^-^' Until next time!

p.s...I've started Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir...I kinda want to write a reader x Adriend/Chat Noir thing...but...I'm not sure yet...^/^'


End file.
